


Чёрные воды

by Sombredancer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU in reference to Episode VIII, Angst, Family Drama, Gen, Kalevala, Retelling, Runes 14 and 15
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombredancer/pseuds/Sombredancer
Summary: Личная драма Леи.Ретеллинг 14 и 15 рун "Калевалы" (смерть Лемминкяйнена).АУ по отношению к 8 эпизоду.





	Чёрные воды

**Author's Note:**

> Бетили LynxCancer и alikssepia.  
> Написано для WTF Reylo 2018 летом 2017 (до выхода восьмерки и даже до ее финального трейлера), поэтому ООС Холдо и флагман - не "Раддус".

Белые зубья расчёски рассекают волны густых каштановых волос, словно космические корабли черноту космоса. Из зеркала на неё смотрит совсем ещё молодая кареглазая девушка; её пальцы скользят по резной спинке перламутрово-белого гребня, на которой изображены причудливые звери. Да, такой изящный рисунок могли создать только альдераанские мастера. Каждый из их узоров неповторим, но этот её пальцы знают наизусть — узор гребешка, который подарила ей мать. Который остался в резиденции Органа на Альдераане. Который стал лишь горсткой космической пыли вместе с планетой.   
Грудь резко сдавливает ноющая боль. Она смотрит в оцепенении на перламутровое произведение искусства в своих руках: между зубьев гребня сочится липкая тёмно-красная жидкость, стекая с расчёски по её пальцам, по запястью… Лея в ужасе отшвыривает некогда ценный предмет прочь.

***

Она просыпается в своём кресле в зале совещаний. Сердце бешено колотится в груди. На руках нет крови, но боль за грудиной никуда не делась. Знай об этом Ситрипио, он наверняка посоветовал бы ей пройти срочное обследование у меддроида. Но Лея знает, что в этом нет нужды: её боль не физическая. Такую же тяжесть в груди она чувствовала в тот день, когда перестал существовать Альдераан. Когда в звёздную пыль обратился Хосниан Прайм вместе с Корр Селлой. Когда она стала вдовой.  
За транспаристилом окна флагманского «Молотоглава» мелькают редкие красно-зелёные вспышки лазерных пушек. Лея корит себя за слабость: она не имела права засыпать, особенно перед столь важной операцией, которая, очевидно, сейчас как раз идёт полным ходом. С трудом поднявшись, она отправляется к капитанскому мостику.  
На полпути ей встречается По Дэмерон.  
— Капитан, доложите обстановку.  
— Операция была проведена в соответствии с ранее разработанной стратегией. Нам удалось нанести Первому Порядку существенный урон и вынудить их к отступлению. Основная битва уже завершена, — улыбается он.  
Лея открывает рот, но не успевает ничего сказать — Дэмерон тут же добавляет:  
— Сколько вы не спали? Двое суток? Трое? Мы с адмиралом Акбаром решили, что ваше присутствие на начало операции не требуется. Вам нужно было поспать. — Последнее он произносит крайне заботливым тоном.  
Лея смотрит на него с недовольством, но на выговор у неё нет сил: для него нужно набрать в грудь воздуха, а там есть место только для ноющей боли. Поэтому она лишь кивает и продолжает свой путь к мостику. По следует за ней.

***

Вид из окна завораживает и ужасает. За широким транспаристилом простирается чёрная река дрейфующих обломков взорванных звёздных разрушителей и покорёженных СИДов. Это галактическое кладбище очень напоминает ей то, что в итоге осталось от её родного мира. Лея всё смотрит – и не может оторвать взгляд от останков того, что ещё недавно было космическими крейсерами и истребителями противника, пока корвет рассекает чёрную реку своим тупым носом. За транспаристилом неспешно проплывает крупный фрагмент ионного двигателя, по-видимому, от звёздного разрушителя Первого Порядка; следом — «Крестокрыл» Сопротивления с мёртвым пилотом в кабине, судя по шлему — из Красной эскадрильи; за ним — очень странный СИД, словно созданный путём смешения смертоносного корабля Дарта Вейдера, «Крестокрыла» и «Сокола Тысячелетия». У этого СИДа нет одного крыла, и он по инерции медленно кружится вокруг своей оси. По груди Леи разливается жар.  
— Капитан, есть более точные данные о потерях Первого Порядка в этом сражении? — обращается к По Лея, даже не поворачивая голову в его сторону.  
— Два звёздных разрушителя со всем экипажем и истребителями. Некоторым челнокам удалось уйти в гиперпространство, поэтому…  
— Не заметили ли вы среди истребителей что-то… необычное?  
— Хм… — По задумывается. — Был один, модифицированный. В одиночку уничтожил почти всю нашу Красную эскадрилью. К счастью, Рей оказалась более умелой. — Судя по интонации По, новая ученица Люка вызывает у него уважение. — Это важно?  
Лея отходит от окна, не ответив.

***

— Вы просите о невозможном, генерал, — холодно возражает розововолосая женщина с идеально ровной спиной.  
— Разве, вице-адмирал? Я всего лишь прошу произвести захват этого СИДа.  
Эмилин Холдо парирует:  
— Я не могу принять в ангар флагманского корвета вражеский истребитель. Он и его пилот могут представлять опасность, которой я не могу подвергать находящийся здесь командный состав. Вы, как никто другой, должны это понимать.  
— Странно, ещё минуту назад вы уверяли меня, что захватывать истребитель нет смысла, так как его пилот мёртв. Как мертвец может представлять опасность для командного состава? — голос Леи отдаёт сталью.

***

— Что вы делаете? — спрашивает обеспокоенный Ситрипио, глядя на то, как Лея один за другим включает тумблеры на приборной панели спасательного челнока.  
— А на что это похоже? — сварливо отвечает она, и, чуть помолчав, добавляет:  
— Ты со мной?

***

_— Охотники за головами называют их мандалорскими змеями, — говорит в рацию один из пилотов Красной эскадрильи._  
— Кого? — переспрашивает Рей, не отвлекаясь от выстрелов по вражескому кораблю.  
— Бомбы эти. Они действуют, как яд: сперва пускают электрический разряд, чтобы убить всю электронику, а потом детонируют. Меть в место, где крыло соединяется с корпусом. Так она принесёт больше разрушений.  
— Ты понял, Биби-шесть? — спрашивает Рей у своего астромеха, кружа в затяжном «штопоре» с «Сайленсером». — У нас только одна попытка.  
— Би-и-и буп, — отзывается астромех.

***

Корпус всё ещё герметичен, но электроника, отвечавшая за искусственную гравитацию, выведена из строя, и потому в кабине «Сайленсера» царит невесомость.  
Вице-адмирал Холдо так и не согласилась поместить СИД в ангар корвета, но захватывающее устройство флагмана, словно невидимые грабли, притянуло то, что осталось от вражеского истребителя, поближе к своему чреву и будет надёжно удерживать его, пока Лея не закончит тут. На это Холдо была согласна.  
— Кто бы это ни был, он давно мёртв. Идёмте отсюда, прин… генерал. — Ситрипио разворачивается, надеясь немедленно вернуться в кабину их шаттла, но Лея отталкивается от наспех сваренного астромехами стыковочного шлюза и заплывает внутрь СИДа. Боль в её груди — не та пустота, которая осталась на месте родителей, мужа и планет, полных людей. Это — нечто иное.  
Она видит его, парящего в невесомости в окружении обгорелых фрагментов внутренней обшивки и красных бусин крови. Не того мальчика, которого она крепко обнимала на прощание, и не того юношу, которого рисовала голубая дымка голопосланий, но молодого мужчину, изувеченного взрывной волной и обломками раскуроченного бластерными выстрелами корабля. У него теперь длинные волосы, отмечает она. И очень бледная кожа.  
И переломанные кости.  
Один из переломов — открытый, с отвратительно торчащей сквозь чёрную ткань костью — виден невооружённым взглядом. О том, насколько всё плохо под одеждой, Лея не хочет даже думать.  
Генерал подплывает ближе, разгоняя взмахом руки россыпь круглых капель разного размера, в которые под воздействием невесомости превратилась кровь её сына. Любой бы сказал, что с такими ранами он точно не жилец, но Лея чувствует сквозь Силу, которая воет в её груди, что это пока не так. Она осторожно прикасается похолодевшими ладонями к его щекам и в течении нескольких долгих болезненных мгновений решает, что делать дальше. Сейчас, держа в руках лицо своего умирающего сына — галактического преступника и убийцы, — Лея как никогда хорошо начинает понимать своего брата. Будь она тогда, тридцать лет назад, на месте Люка — её рука не дрогнула бы. Именно поэтому она намерено решила никогда не учиться Силе. Всё это время она была очень далека от понимания того, как сын смог простить отцу столько злодеяний и загубленных жизней, как можно было настолько верить в человека, погрязшего во тьме, чтобы быть готовым отдать свою жизнь в случае, если эта вера не оправдается. И вот она, горькая ирония — теперь она сама на месте Люка, и выбор прост: дать своему сыну умереть за всё то, что он совершил, или позволить себе роскошь любви — то, что раньше было доступно лишь её брату, — и сохранить ему жизнь. И как-то жить с этим бременем дальше.  
— Ситрипио, — говорит Лея после пары мгновений тягучей тишины, — подай мне бакта-мазь. 


End file.
